Stronger Than I Look
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: "If I were to say that Beast Boy were to turn evil... what would you have to say about it?" "Never." Rated M for a reason. THIS IS BEAST BOYXRAVEN!
1. A Very Unhappy Birthday

**Title: Stronger Than I Look**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M for violence **

**Summary: It is Beast Boy's Birthday and nobody remembers. Enraged Beast Boy leaves the Titans (not for good tho that would be bad!) but a mysterious figure is out for revenge from Beast Boy's past. Eventually BB and Raven end up the woods alone fighting for survival. See how love and bravery exist and how strong Beast Boy really is!**

**A/N: ok I redid this chapter but I am still gonna keep the original up. You have to tell me which is better and I'll keep the best one up!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!GRRRRRRRRR**

**Dedication: THIS story is dedicated to everyone who has ever felt insignificant or worthless, weak. This shows how even the most unlikely person (or beast) can save the day and be a HERO!!!!!**

**Chapter One: A Very Unhappy Birthday**

"YES YES YES IT IS FINALLY HERE MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

He jumped out of bed excitedly and got dressed in a flash.

"I wonder what the team has planned for my big day." Beast Boy announced. After he was dressed he observed himself in his mirror. His green hair was still a complete mess and his emerald eyes stared back in excitement. After giving his trade-mark smile he quickly combed his hair and walked out the door of his messy room. Beast Boy made his way into the main room expecting the entire city to be there. But, to his utter shock there was nothing just his teammates eating breakfast. He walked over and tried to find out what was going on. "Hey isn't TODAY just the best day of the year?"

"Hey Beast Boy what's up? Why is today the best day of the year?" Robin asked looking up from his bowl of Fruit Loops.

Beast Boy just stared and let his mouth hang, stupidly, open. He decided to try a new person.

"Hey Rae don't you have something to SAY to me?" Beast Boy asked. He was now getting desperate. They couldn't have forgotten his birthday…could they?

"Yes...my name is Raven, kindly remember that Beast Boy." Raven stated flatly. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. This was due to the fact that she could hear Beast Boy's thoughts all the way to her room. He seemed worried. Usually he had this happy ringing in his head but lately he didn't.

"Oh…ok hey Star do you have something to GIVE to me?" Beast Boy said loudly.

"Why yes friend Beast Boy I do!" Starfire replied. "Close your eyes"

Beast Boy did. Suddenly he felt something being roughly forced down his throat.

"YUCK!!!!!" Beast Boy proclaimed while spitting up the grossness.

"What? Don't you like my pudding of a new day?" Star asked sadly. She saw his expression and thought he didn't like it.

"Oh…yeah Star it's great but, I'm not that hungry. Hey guys I'm gonna go to the park ok?"

"Sure," Robin replied. "Just keep your communicator on so we can contact you if there's trouble."

"No prob," BB said.

Raven's eyes widened she felt something strange coming from Beast Boy. She couldn't quite figure out what it was though. The feelings continued long after Beast Boy left the Tower.

Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and soared off towards the park. He had always loved coming to the park. He got some of his more…unique…ideas in the park. Beast Boy looked down and found a nice quiet place to sit and think. He morphed back and sat in the grass. 'It was so nice to be one with nature,' Beast Boy thought.

As he thought about nature he remembered how much Raven hated nature. She freaked out once when he had showed her an insect that he found on a leaf. Sometimes his teammates surprised him, and not always in a good way!

One time Raven hugged me after the whole Malchior incident. Then she turns around and throws me out a window! Then she goes right around and surprises me all over again. Like the time she healed me after our first encounter with the H.I.V.E. It is the same with Starfire. When she is mad she gets MAD! Especially when I pulled that prank on her. She called me a glorbag thingy. But, sometimes she can really amaze me. That time when she was thrown 20 years into the future, she never gave up on the Titans. Beast Boy's mind slowly drifted to Cyborg. 'Ah Cy,' BB thought. He is still my best friend even after I accidentally infected him with a virus. Then he goes and gets all mean to me just because I kinda set him on fire. Ok thought Beast Boy maybe that was my bad. Then of course Terra I loved her. She betrayed us, and nearly killed me. However, she didn't. She actually did care. But now she is just a memory. Then there is Robin. Who could possibly forget Robin? I remember what Cy said that he called Robin at the Tournament of Champions. I still crack up every time I hear it. "Crazy, paranoid, hyper-competitive, spiky-haired little…" Yep that's Robin. Robin doesn't always trust me though. When I became the beast. He threatened that I may have to leave if I can't straighten up.

Beast Boy looked up at the sky and drifts back into more memories. With one final sigh the changeling curls up to take a nap in the grass.

Back at Titans Tower…

A blurry flash of colors moved quickly throughout the kitchen. Starfire was so excited that she decided to make her infamous pudding of happiness. The others watched in wonder as she started the task.

"Uhmm… Star why are you so happy?" Robin asked.

"Because, my friend, There is a sale at the mall of shopping today!"

"Ok…" Raven said in her usually monotone. She sat down comfortably and started to read a new book. It was leather and extremely ancient, from the looks of it.

Robin grinned slyly at Cyborg. "Video games?"

"You read my mind!" Cyborg responded. They both leaped onto the couch and proceeded to play to the death.

Raven sighed but ignored them. As she read her mind drifted back Beast Boy. 'What was that emotion?' she wondered to herself.

Just then Cyborg jumped up from the couch in victory.

"OH YEAH I WON IT'S MY BIRTHDAY OH YEAH!" Cyborg yelled "OH CRAP!"

"What?" Robin said.

"You know how Beast Boy was acting strange this morning?" Cy said.

Raven heard this and walked over. She, now, was more interested to find out what Cyborg had discovered. Starfire came too.

"Yes, why was Beast Boy acting oddly?" Star said as she cocked her head to the side with curiosity.

"We forgot his Birthday."

**P.S. OK SO WAS THIS BETTER THAN THE FIRST I HOPE SO READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	2. Lies, Fire, and Slade Oh My!

**Title: Stronger Than I Look**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M for violence**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**A/N: OK THIS IS OFFICAIALLY CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: ok in this Fanfic Beast Boy is turning 14. I like the idea that he is younger because then when he does well in battle it makes even more impressing. Oh and the other ages are Raven-16, Robin-16, Starfire-16, and, Cyborg-17.**

**Chapter 2: Lies, Fire, and Slade Oh My!**

Over the next few hours the Titans busied themselves with chores, to get ready for the upcoming event. They couldn't believe that they had forgotten his Birthday. All the Titans felt horrible. Cyborg was so upset. Beast Boy was his best friend and he had forgotten his Birthday!

Finally, after six long and trying hours the deed was done. They all looked around to study their handiwork. There was a large 14 story cake for how old Beast Boy was. Star had baked it with a little help from Robin of course. Raven hung sickly bright decorations all around the main room. Cyborg then drove them all out to get Beast Boy's gifts. Now all the Titans had to do was wait.

Back at the park…

It was getting dark as Beast Boy finally woke up. He looked around in confusion, and then he remembered. He had come to the park to think and had fallen asleep. Beast Boy got up and patted the dirt of his all ready dirty uniform. He looked at the sky and could tell it was about 8:00 PM. Deciding it was time to go home, Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and soared home. As he neared the Tower he could see that the lights were off. 'I knew it!' Beast Boy thought. 'They are throwing a surprise party.' Beast Boy landed on the ground and punched the code into the door. The changeling watched excitedly as the doors opened slowly. As he entered loud noises erupted all around him

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAST BOY!" the Titans roared.

"You guys remember?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are you kidding man? How could we forget your Birthday you little grass stain you!" Cy said while patting Beast Boy on the back.

"Yeah…Happy Birthday Beast Boy," Raven stated in a calm voice.

"Thanks you guys this means so much to me, and to think that I thought y'all forgot my Birthday." Beast Boy stated.

"Oh but we di…" Starfire started to say but was quickly cut off by a hand from Robin covering her mouth.

"Oh but we…Didn't is what she meant," Robin said shakily. He looked around nervously. Beast Boy looked sad.

"You did forget didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"NO of course not!" said Robin.

"Yes you did I can't believe you guys forgot!" Beast Boy was starting to get angry.

"Then you LIED to me about it! What did you do go out and buy cheap presents and throw all this together half-assed? You LIED TO ME!" Beast Boy yelled his body was shaking.

"Look we're sorry man but…" Cy started but Beast Boy but him off with a wave of his hand.

"No buts you forgot there is no excuse, and don't say you were busy 'cause that is NOT true!" Beast Boy was shaking. It was so unfair. How could they have forgotten? 'Am I that insignificant?' Beast Boy thought.

"Am I that insignificant!!!!? That you forget my Birthday!?" Beast Boy was fuming.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said looking shocked. But once again Beast Boy cut her off.

"Save it!" and with that he ran to his room.

"Well that went well," said Raven sarcastically. They all just glared at her.

When Beast Boy entered his room he flopped on his bed in despair. He felt bad that he had screamed at them, at least they tried to fix their mistake. 'And what did I do? I yelled at them.' Beast Boy groaned. He was about to get up and go apologize for being a mega-jerk when someone gently knocked on his door.

"Beast Boy can I come in?" said a VERY timid-sounding voice.

Beast Boy sighed. "Sure Raven you can come in."

Raven walked in and came over to Beast Boy. He moved over so that she could sit on his bed. There was silence for a few moments then,

"Beast Boy I'm…" but Raven was cut off by a loud ringing.

'Hero time,' thought Beast Boy.

"Tell me later," Beast Boy said as he headed out of the room.

She followed behind him and she felt it again, that feeling.

When they got to the main room they found a fuming Robin. Before anyone could see what was wrong he breathed one word that answered all their questions.

"Slade."

They found that Slade was setting fire to an enormous forest, roughly 20 miles outside of Jump City. When the Titans arrived they froze. They couldn't believe what they saw. Beast Boy gasped when he saw the remains of the forest. The fire had stopped but, the forest was just about gone. 'Thank god it didn't reach the mountains,' Beast Boy thought.

Robin noticed him first, walking out of the fire. Slade.

"Enjoying my fire Titans?" mocked Slade.

Beast Boy growled and pounced. He was so mad. How could Slade do this? Oh yeah he was evil! In righteous furry, Beast Boy lunged at Slade in the form of a tiger. Slade lazily threw Beast Boy off of him. Little white lights appeared as Beast Boy hit a burnt tree.

"You won't get away with this!" said Robin.

"Oh but Robin, I already have," said Slade. Robin flew at Slade in anger.

Beast Boy was up and fighting side by side with Robin. Beast Boy slashed Slade across the chest viciously, Robin whipped out his Bo-Staff and started to beat down on the villain fiercely. The others ran into the fray, only to be stopped by an army of Slade-bots. Starfire was blasting as many of them as she could, but they just kept coming. Cyborg had whipped out his sonic cannon and blasted four of the bots, that had just jumped on Raven.

"You ok Rae?" Cy asked. Raven nodded and they both went back to work.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven. 20 of the Slade-bots were thrown into the air and smashed together.

Robin and Beast Boy were now fighting even harder. But, even with the two Titans giving it their all, Slade was still managing to dodge the attacks. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and started to charge towards Slade. Once again, Slade dodged and Beast Boy found himself ramming into a tree. The other Titans had managed to destroy all the Slade-bots and, they joined Robin and Beast Boy. Raven flew forward. With a swish of her hands a tree collided into Slade, sending him flying.

"Robin I got the sonic if you got the boom!" Cyborg said. Robin nodded as the two performed their infamous move. Slade was thrown into the air once again. It looked like they were winning until Beast Boy came flying out of nowhere. He grabbed Slade and threw him up against a tree.

"Worthless!" Slade whispered, still struggling under Beast Boy's hold.

"You are pathetic, young, and naïve," Slade said to Beast Boy who had in turn morphed back into his human form.

"You know nothing about me Slade! I'm stronger than I look." Slade just laughed at this.

"Beast Boy!" Robin said. "Back off let us help you fight him."

"Yes Beast Boy you can't take me on!" Slade mocked.

Beast Boy just ignored Robin and dropped Slade. Then, fought even harder. Slade then, grabbed Beat Boy by the shirt and held him up.

"You cannot beat me! You are just a child," Slade mocked.

"I…AM…NOT…A…CHILD!!!!!" Beast Boy struggled fiercely but no use. Slade then threw Beast Boy into the air and kicked him hard in the side sending him flying into the other Titans.

Beast Boy got up, ignoring yells from his fellow Titans and started to punch Slade as hard and as fast as he could. Then, with a roar, Beast Boy pulled his fist back and slammed it forward to the place where Slade used to be. But, instead of hitting Slade he had hit Raven! She went flying backward and hit the ground hard.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed as he ran over to see if she was ok.

Nobody noticed Slade sneaking away. Well, at least not until:

"Bye bye Titans it was fun…oh and Beast Boy…Happy Birthday!" and with that Slade vanished.

By the time Beast Boy go to Raven the others were already there. Raven was out cold, Cyborg held her.

"Raven I…" Beast Boy started but stopped while the others glared at him.

"BEAST BOY what were you thinking?" Robin yelled.

"You hurt Raven," Cy said.

"Taking on Slade by yourself you know you can't handle him he is way too powerful," Robin shouted, coming closer to Beast Boy so that he was right up in his face.

"Well you can take on Slade by yourself so why can't I?" Beast Boy retorted.

"Because I'm…"Robin cut off.

"YOU'RE WHAT? BETTER THAN ME? Just admit it you think you are stronger and better than me. You think I'm weak! You think I'm worthless, stupid Beast Boy can't do anything right! Isn't that it? Huh Robin?" Beast Boy yelled. He walked up and got right into his face.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE YOU ALWAYS MESS UP YOU ALWAYS JOKE AROUND YOU LET SLADE GET AWAY YOU HURT RAVEN YOU DON'T TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY AND YOU NEVER EVER THINK BEFORE YOU ACT THE TEAM WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin roared. He was now shaking he was so mad. Robin looked at Beast Boy in horror, 'oh no I didn't just say that it isn't even true,' thought Robin.

"Beast Boy I'm so…" Robin started his eyes full of remorse.

Beast Boy looked at robin and the others with tears in his eyes. He held up a gloved hand and just walked away.

"BEAST BOY COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Robin yelled after him.

"Slade," was all Robin heard from him. Robin ran forward to stop Beast Boy but it was too late. Beast Boy had morphed into a hawk and flown off towards the mountains.

Robin looked down in shame. They had to get Beast Boy back thought Robin.

"We have to get him back," Robin said not looking at them.

"Of course we will," Star said in an attempt to be cheery.

"We can't tonight though. We have to get Raven home." Cyborg whispered.

After standing around for a few moments Robin nodded. With that the Titans headed home. When they reached the Tower, Cyborg took Raven to the infirmary. She wasn't there long due to her healing powers. The first thing she did when she woke up was yell, "WHERE'S BEAST BOY!" Cyborg normally would have laughed at this knowing that Beast Boy would be in a world of trouble. But, this was not a happy occasion.

"He's gone Rae."

"What?!" Raven said in confusion and worry. 'Gone did he mean de…'

"No Gosh no!" said Cyborg at seeing her expression.

"No he left the Titans. He and Robin got into a…heated discussion…about the fight. Slade had gotten away, you were hurt, and both Robin and Beast Boy were enraged. It ended with Robin saying something that he didn't mean, but he still shouldn't have said it, and Beast Boy leaving," Cyborg finished lamely.

"Where did he go?"

"The only thing we know is that he said, 'Slade,' and headed off towards the mountains." Cyborg looked down in shame.

"We have to go and find him," Raven said as she started to get up.

"NO well go tomorrow you're still in pain," Cyborg pushed her back into the bed.

Raven was about to argue when she saw Cy's determined expression.

"OK but we leave FIRST thing tomorrow," and with that Cyborg left the room.

Raven hardly got any sleep at all. She was so worried. They all knew that Beast Boy was lazy sometimes but she hoped that he could protect himself. There were all sorts of creatures in the mountains, and Beast Boy was probably tired. Raven thought long into the night and the morning.

"Raven?" Robin said.

It was now morning and Robin walked into the room.

"Yeah Robin."

"How are you feeling, if you don't want to come today we under-"

"NO I'm coming we have to get Beast Boy before something happens to him!" Raven stated firmly.

Robin just nodded and went to prepare. The Titans had to pack all sorts of supplies. Everything from first aid kits to food to blankets and jackets. After 2 hours of preparation the Titans were ready to head out and start searching for Beast Boy. They had decided to start where the battle with Slade had been the night before.

"Ok Titans we'll cover more ground if we split up. Star search the skies, Raven hike up the mountain, Cy you come with me well look in the woods. Everyone keep your communicators on in case of an emergency. Well meet back here at 8:00 PM. OK?" Robin said. The others nodded and headed out to do there assigned tasks.

After what seemed like hours of walking Raven sat down on a log and took her boot off. Something very sharp was digging into her ankle. As she shook the shoe out she heard a low growling in the woods. She quickly put her boot back on and stood up in a fighting stance.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked hopefully. Her hopes were abolished when she saw a great black wolf walk out of the bushes towards her. It kept low to the ground. Then without warning the wolf pounced its' claws outstretched headed straight for her. She started to use her powers but gasped when they didn't work. The wolf got closer and Raven screamed in terror.

**P.S. ONCE AGAIN I'LL STATE THAT THIS IS ANOTHER VERSION. I WANTED TO MAKE BEAST BOY LEAVE AND THE OTHERS REGRET IT I THINK THAT IT WAS GOOD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY THINK I WANT AT LEAST 10 NEW REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE TO WRITE I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT…OH AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I KNOW THAT SLADE USUALLY TARGETS ROBIN BUT IN THIS STORY HIS MAIN TARGET IS BEAST BOY YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY LATER READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Wolves

**Title: Stronger Than I Look**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M for violence**

**Summary: It is Beast Boy's Birthday and nobody remembers. Enraged Beast Boy leaves the Titans (not for good though that would be bad!) but a mysterious figure is out for revenge from Beast Boy's past. Eventually BB and Raven end up the woods alone fighting for survival. See how love and bravery exist and how strong Beast Boy really is!**

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to the following:**

**1Wahed**

**Zaknafain**

**Turok1**

**El Queso de Malicioso**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Chapter 3 **

Last time on days of our lives…cough…cough…I mean Stronger Than I Look,

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked hopefully. Her hopes were abolished when she saw a great black wolf walk out of the bushes towards her. It kept low to the ground. Then without warning the wolf pounced its' claws outstretched headed straight for her. She started to use her powers but gasped when they didn't work. The wolf got closer and Raven screamed in terror.

Just as the wolf stretched its claws out something large and green jumped in front of Raven. The green beast growled in a protective manner. (A/N BEAST BOY IS NOT THE BEAST RIGHT NOW HE WILL NOT BECOME THE BEAST UNTIL MUCH LATER!!!!!) Beast Boy attacked the wolf, but only in a defensive manner. It looked, to Raven, that Beast Boy was trying to avoid hurting the wolf. After a furious swipe from the wolf, Beast Boy was slammed into a massive tree. However, Beast Boy just got up and continued to fight like there was no tomorrow. Beast Boy bit into the wolf's back. As he did this the wolf yelped and dashed away deep into the forest. Beast Boy collapsed onto the ground in pain.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled as she ran over to him in worry.

"Are you ok?"

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form, "Yeah I'm fine."

"We should get you home…you don't look good," Raven noted.

"I'm not going home Raven," Beast Boy whispered.

"Then I am not going anywhere you need help. Also, you cannot take Slade on I will not let you." Raven looked determined.

"But you can't survive out here. I mean you hate nature." Beast Boy grinned as he said that. He noticed Raven blushing.

"I do not hate nature. Plus I have my powers so I am safe!" Raven lied. She wanted to stay with him. At least long enough to convince him to come home. Raven knew that the second Beast Boy found out that she had lost her powers he would fly her back home. Raven was not about to let that happen!

"Fine if you want to stay out here be my guest, BUT I am in charge I know these woods and the mountains. Oh and another thing DO NOT I repeat DO NOT kill any animals EVEN IF THEY ATTACK YOU let me handle them."

Raven was taken aback by this, "Why?"

"Because I don't want you hurting innocent animals."

"Who cares they are just animals. If they attack me I am going to defend myself!" Raven said indignantly.

"I CARE!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I knew you didn't understand me no one does," Beast Boy was starting to get upset.

"OK, ok Beast Boy I wont hurt any animals. She hated to see Beast Boy like this. He seemed so upset. And she could still feel that damn emotion. She just couldn't place it.

"So let me just call the team and-" Raven was in the process of pulling out her communicator. She was only going to tell the team that they were safe. But, just as she dialed Beast Boy attempted to grab the communicator out of her hand.

"Beast Boy LET GO!" Raven screamed.

"NO!" he roared back. Beast Boy gave one final tug and both of them lost their grip on the object. Raven watched in horror as she saw her last link to civilization being smashed into a tree.

"BEAST BOY!!!!!" Raven screamed. She was mad. But instead of attacking him like BB thought she was going to do she did something TOTALLY unexpected. She reached out and grabbed Beast Boy's waist.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelped. 'Was she? No couldn't be' Beast Boy thought. And, she wasn't she was groping at his pockets.

"Where's your communicator?" She questioned him. She was still holding his waist. Her face was a mere centimeters away from his. He could see her gorgeous amethyst eyes staring into his. She leaned in a little before he said, "I threw it away I didn't want you guys to find me."

"WHAT!" Raven let go of him and pulled her hood up to hide a blush that was rapidly spreading across her face.

"Now what are we going to do?" Raven wondered aloud as she sat down on a log.

"Well I'm going to do what I set out to do!" Beast Boy said.

"I'm going to find Slade." He started to walk away from her. Just then he heard her scream. As Beast Boy whipped around he saw Raven surrounded by a pack of wolves. It seems that the wolf they fought earlier was the alpha male and he looked mad.

"RAVEN FLY!" Beast Boy yelled as he took the form of a lion. Raven didn't move, she was terrified. The alpha male took a massive swipe at her. She fell back clutching her arm, which was now bleeding profusely.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. He started to run over to her, but the pack surrounded him. He HAD to save her. Raven was starting to lose consciousness. The last thing Raven saw before she blacked out was a large wolf lunging for Beast Boy from behind, and him, stupidly, staring at her with worry. Then she felt it once more before she passed out that emotion, 'what was it?' she wondered as the world faded.

**P.S. I know short but I had a lot of homework. Hey can any of you guess what that MYSTERIOUS feeling is that Raven keeps feeling from Beast Boy? Read & Review remember HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICY!!!!!Lol!**


	4. Cliffs and Arguments

**Title: Stronger Than I Look**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update…writers block and family problems. But I hope you like this chapter!!!!! **

**Chapter 4: **

After what seemed like days, Raven started to open her eyes. The world around her was blurry as she blinked to regain her focus. Raven looked around. She was in the woods, and at first she couldn't remember how she got there. But, after thinking for a minute she remembered. Beast Boy's birthday, the fight, Slade, the wolves…THE WOLVES! Raven sat up fast only to find her being pushed back down on the ground.

"Shhh…just rest, your arm is still injured badly," Beast Boy said quietly.

Raven nodded and looked around their surroundings. They were near a cliff. Somehow Beast Boy must have taken Raven farther up the mountain. There were also a few trees near them, and the sun was starting to set. 'How long had I been out?' wondered Raven.

Raven moved a little in hopes of gaining comfort. But, the harsh ground wasn't relenting. As Raven shifted she gasped slightly. Looking down she saw the problem. Her arm. It was shredded in a sickly manner. Beast Boy, it seems had wrapped her arm up in some of his uniform. It was infected she could tell and it ran from her shoulder all the way to her wrist. As she looked up at Beast Boy, who was building a fire, she saw a chunk of his clothing missing from his arm. That confirmed her theory. But, she also noticed that Beast Boy was injured badly. He had cuts on his face and legs. But, something else was wrong. She could tell he had internal bleeding, and that he was in terrible pain. 'Hmmm…' thought Raven. 'I guess I still have remains of my powers left, but I guess it is just sensing powers.' Beast Boy was walking around as if in no pain. Raven thought either he was too stupid to feel the pain or he was trying to be brave for her. All of a sudden another thought appeared in her head.

"Hey Beast Boy how far did you fly me?" Raven questioned.

Beast Boy gave his signature grin and stated, "Only 20 miles."

'ONLY 20 MILES!' Raven thought. 'WOW' Beast Boy is stronger than he looks! But this is not good for him.

"Uhhh…Beast Boy did you know that you have massive internal bleeding?"

"Yes, and I'm fine Raven. It's you I'm worried about. Why haven't you healed yourself yet? Is something wrong with your powers?" Beast Boy asked.

"NO! Just drop it ok! They are just taking a while that's all," Raven finished lamely.

Beast Boy glared and turned to face the cliff. 'Why is she so defensive?' thought Beast Boy. As he stared at the cliff he figured out why, and composed his thoughts into an idea. Grinning evilly, Beast Boy sauntered over to where Raven lay.

"Hey Raven if I jumped off that cliff could you heal me?" Beast Boy asked.

"What? Of course I could heal you." Raven stated a little too quickly.

"OK…then let's find out!" Beast Boy then ran over to the cliff and took a daring step forward. All of a sudden, before he could jump, he felt trembling arms wrap around his waist. He froze in terror for a moment until he realized it was only Raven. Raven, then, yanked Beast Boy back away from the cliff.

"What...IN THE NAME OR AZARATH ARE YOU DOING?!" Raven screamed, getting right into Beast Boy's face. Ok…needless to say Beast Boy nearly wet himself. But then he noticed something odd. Raven's eyes weren't glowing in anger. There was definitely something up. By now Raven would have been enraged…to say the least. She just stood there still holding him. And what was more she was trembling.

"Raven…are you ok? You know I really wouldn't have jumped…don't you?" Beast Boy asked quietly because Raven looked so fragile. Like one blow would shatter her into a thousand unfixable pieces.

"Don't do that EVER again!" Raven yelled. "You could have died. And then what? Huh? Did you even bother to think what would have happened to me?" "No! You didn't did you?" Raven breathed deeply and finally let go of Beast Boy.

"Uhmm…Raven you do know I can fly right?" Beast Boy said with a cocky grin. Oh if only she had her powers she would wipe that stupid look right of his face.

"That doesn't matter if you were hurt-" But Beast Boy cut her off "You could heal me."

"NO I CAN'T I LOST MY POWERS!" Raven shouted to the heavens.

"WHAT?!" now it was Beast Boy's turn to be worried and angry.

"What do you mean you don't have your powers? Please please tell me you are kidding!" Beast Boy was now frantic. Raven was injured and she couldn't heal herself.

"Well I thought that I could handle it, but obviously I can't" Raven retorted sarcastically.

"Oh great! Just great. Now what are we going to do?" Beast Boy questioned loudly. Raven flinched. His voice was harsh and cold.

"Look just calm down Beast Boy. We will figure this out I promise." Raven said calmly.

"Yes we will you are going back to the tower. I can't afford to baby sit you," Beast Boy said. Raven felt a surge of anger rush through her.

"BABY SIT? Are you kidding me I can take care of myself," Raven stated indignantly.

"Tell that to the wolves," Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"Ok if you are done mocking me we need to form a plan," Raven murmured.

"I told you my plan! I am taking you hom-" But Beast Boy was vut off once again.

"You can't take me home you need help you can't survive out here Beast Boy." Raven said with a grin.

"WHAT?! I can so. How dare you think that I can't take care of myself. Because I can!" Beast Boy stated.

"You so cannot," Raven said now chuckling (A/N: I know Raven laughing but hey go with me!)

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

Can not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"SO!"

"NOT!"

"THAT'S IT I AM LEAVING! I am going to prove to you that I can take care of myself. Good luck with the wolves!" Beast Boy yelled before transforming into a hawk and soaring off in anger.

After flying for a few minutes Beast Boy landed back on the ground in human form.

"Maybe I should go back. I know she can't handle being out here and if she gets hurt it will be my entire fault," Beast Boy voiced aloud.

"I mean if Slade is out there and the wolves who knows what could happen to her," Beast Boy said. His mind made up he was about to morph back into a hawk when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Then he heard a voice he hoped to never hear again.

"It's not Slade that you have to worry about Garfield."

**P.S. CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! Please read and review and GUESS WHAT MAY HAPPEN NEXT! I hope you liked it!**


	5. Worthless

**Title: Stronger Than I Look**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**A/N: ONCE AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!!!! Oh and this story gets kinda violence. And there may be Forced Sex in FUTURE chapters. I will make sure if I do have RAPE then I will have a warning in my A/N so make sure that for the future chapters you READ THE AUTHOR NOTES!!!!! But this chapter has NO rape. So without further ado read review and ENJOY!!!!! Flamers and critics WELCOME!!!!!**

_Italics-thoughts OR if there is a line like this_

_Then it is a flashback!!!!!_

**Chapter 5 Worthless: **

Last time on Stronger Than I Look:

"_THAT'S IT I AM LEAVING! I am going to prove to you that I can take care of myself. Good luck with the wolves!" Beast Boy yelled before transforming into a hawk and soaring off in anger._

_After flying for a few minutes Beast Boy landed back on the ground in human form. _

"_Maybe I should go back. I know she can't handle being out here and if she gets hurt it will be my entire fault," Beast Boy voiced aloud. _

"_I mean if Slade is out there and the wolves who knows what could happen to her," Beast Boy said. His mind made up he was about to morph back into a hawk when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Then he heard a voice he hoped to never hear again._

"_It's not Slade that you have to worry about Garfield."_

Beast Boy froze on the spot. He was absolutely terrified. He had already started to tremble violently. Questions whizzed into his mind. _How did he find me? I thought he was in jail? How did he get out? What does he want? Raven isn't safe with him around. _

Beast Boy could already picture the guy that destroyed his childhood. The messy black hair. Those black soulless eyes that always stared at him, from behind shiny spectacles. The muscular body that had caused Beast Boy pain for all those years. And, Cain's signature outfit. It was always the same. Cain's tight black jeans, black boots, white muscle shirt, tight black T-shirt over the muscle shirt, and a set of brass knuckles on his left hand. But the thing that always scared Beast Boy the most was the earring that Cain wore. It was in the shape of a white fang with a bloody tear drop hanging off the end of it. The fang was made from ivory from one of the elephants in Africa. Africa. That was where Beast Boy first met Cain. That was where all his troubles began.

_Beast Boy cried for what seemed like days. The death of his parents was traumatic. He only looked up when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. _

"_What's wrong?" came a gravely voice._

_Beast Boy turned to see a strong looking teen smiling gently. Beast Boy wondered what a teen would be doing in Africa, but that thought quickly faded into the back of his head._

"_I'm lost." Was all Beast Boy could manage. _

_The kind looking guy then took Beast Boy's hand in his and without another word lead him away to a hopefully better life than the one he was living now._

But that better life never occurred. It got worse. Beast Boy had thought that was all in the past. But it just goes to show that no matter how much you want to you can't run from your past. It catches up to you.

Beast Boy had been so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't hear Cain walk up to him. it wasn't until he heard a rough voice in his ear did he come back to his nightmare.

"Garfield are you lost?" Cain asked. Beast Boy froze and closed his emerald eyes shut, tight. _Maybe he'll go away. Maybe he'll go away. Maybe he'll go aw-_

"I'm not going anywhere Garfield. I know you're thinking that this is just some bad dream and you will wake up. But, you won't I'm here and I am not leaving." Cain stated while putting a rough hand on Beast Boy's back. Beast Boy tensed as he felt Cain rub his back slowly up and down. _No, it can't be happening. Not again. Please no!_

"NO!" said Beast Boy roughly as he yanked away from Cain. This time Beast Boy looked Cain in the eyes. _Yes he still has those eyes. He hasn't changed._

"Oh so now you fight Garfield? You dare to fight back? All these years without me has made you into a little rebel. Well…I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you," Cain said angrily. Beast Boy backed up utterly terrified. Cain came closer and closer until he had Beast Boy backed up against a tree. He put on hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, holding him in place. While, the other hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a long shiny instrument. Beast Boy gasped as he saw what Cain had pulled out. _The knife. He still has it. Oh my god._ Beast Boy felt his self begin to tremble as Cain pressed the cold knife against Beast Boy's neck.

"Do you remember this?" Cain whispered huskily, while gently teasing Beast Boy's neck with the evil blade. _Yes, Cain I do remember._ Memories flooded back from the darkest parts of Beast Boy's mind.

"_Get up you stupid green thing!" Hollered Cain as he came back from another night of drinking. 'Oh no,' thought Beast Boy. _

"_I…SAID…GET…UP!" Cain screamed as he ran into Beast Boy's room. He pulled out the knife and slashed a whimpering Beast Boy, who lay curled in a ball on his 'bed,' across the back. Beast Boy yelped in pain as warm blood ran down his back. _

"_NO! STOP IT! CAIN PLEASE STOP!" Screamed Beast Boy in terror. But, his pleas only made Cain slash more. _

"_You NEVER talk back to ME. Do you hear me? NEVER!" Cain was furious. The slashing went on for a long time. Finally, after kicking Beast Boy in the stomach he left the room. But not before saying something that terrified Beast Boy more than anything ever had._

"_Remember Garfield I own you. And if you run I will hunt you. If you hide I will find you. And if you disobey me I will hurt you. Besides even if you ran who would want something as worthless and hideous as you? No one that is who. Sweet dreams Garfield," and with that Cain left Beast Boy's room. Once gone Beast Boy broke down crying._

"_Cain is right I am worthless." And every night after that Beast Boy would tell himself that. Every night the only thing that came out of his cold lips was the word, "worthless."_

"Do you remember this?" asked Cain again sounding impatient. Beast Boy said nothing. He just closed his eyes in fear.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" Screamed Cain.

"Ye…ye…ye…yes," stuttered Beast Boy

"Yes…what?" Cain whispered.

"Ye…Yes Cain," stated Beast Boy.

"Good boy Garfield. You're remembering. Now let's see what else will jog your memory." Cain said in a cruel and seductive tone. Cain reached one hand down and pulled Beast Boy's shirt up a little. Beast Boy shook violently when Cain's rough and cold hands began to rub against his toned stomach.

"You like that don't you? You want me to keep doing it don't you Garfield?" Cain asked evilly.

No answer.

"I said, YOU LIKED THAT DIDN'T YOU?" Cain yelled loudly.

"No…I…want…you…to….stop…Cain," whispered Beast Boy.

Surprisingly Cain let go of Beast Boy. He looked him up and down hungrily. Beast Boy flinched.

"Garfield this is what we 'humans' like to call payback. This is payback for you putting me in jail. And do you know what. This is just the beginning. Because I know you. And I know your little friend. What's her name…oh yes Raven. When I am done with her Garfield there won't be anything left. And you're going to watch. And then I am going to kill you. Very, VERY slowly. Only one of us is getting out of this forest alive. And I can guarantee that it will not be you. And do you want to know something else?" said Cain while walking up to Beast Boy and putting his lips by his ear.

"There is nothing you can do about it. Because, you, Garfield, are worthless," Cain whispered in his ear.

"I will find you. I will hurt you. And I will kill you. And your friends' time is slowly…running…out. You had better hope that you find her Garfield…before I do." And with that Cain faded back into the forest and out of sight.

Beast Boy stared at the spot where Cain had been. The thought about everything that had happened. And Beast Boy did the only thing he could think of to stop the pain. For the first time, in a long time, Beast Boy collapsed to the forest floor, and with his head in his hands, he broke down and cried.

**P.S. OH MY GOSH!!!!! Ok do you guys like the villain or what? I made him up. He is very creepy. What is going to happen to RAVEN? WILL BEAST BOY GET TO HER IN TIME? WHO DOES CAIN KNOW SLADE? WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO BEAST BOY'S PARENTS? AND WHAT IS UP WITH THE OTHER TITANS? Feel free to guess but your answers will be answered in FUTURE chappies. So please Read…Enjoy…REVIEW!!!!! I NEED REVEIWS I DIE WITHOUT THEM SEE: COUGH COUGH HELP I NEED REVEIWS I AM SLOWLY…FADING…AWAY…(please review!!!!!)**


	6. Running and Lessons Learned

**Title: Stronger Than I Look**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**A/N: Flamers and critics WELCOME!!!!!**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE RAPE, VIOLENCE, AND BAD LANGAUGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!**

_Italics-thoughts of Flashback ONLY IF LABELED Flashback!!!!!_

**Chapter 6 Running and Lessons Learned: **

Running. That was what Beast Boy was best at. Just like Terra he would run from his problems. He couldn't face Cain. He was too big. He was too strong. And, he was too evil. Beast Boy had been hurt enough in his past. And, his fragile psyche couldn't handle anymore pain. And, it wouldn't. So, Beast Boy was going to run. Far away.

He didn't get far. What with the pain or guilt. He knew what Cain would do to Raven. He knew because, he knew what Cain had done to him.

_Flashback_

_The floor was cold and the ropes dug into Beast Boy's skin. It drew more blood. He was sure that he was running out of blood. For, he had already lost so much. His backside hurt terribly from Cain's latest 'obsession.' Every night it was the same. Cain comes home. Cain comes into Beast Boy's room. And, Cain steals Beast Boy's innocence. Every night for years. And each time it got worse. More brutal. However, Beast Boy had a plan. He was going to call for help. He couldn't take anymore of this. Tonight after Cain was asleep Beast Boy would get out, escape, and call for help. _

_End Flashback_

But, his plan never worked. At least not how he planned. Beast Boy had found the local authorities and Cain had got caught. But, before the police could get to Cain, he had gotten to Beast Boy.

_Flashback_

"_DAMN IT YOU STUPID WORTHLESS THING!" Cain screamed._

_Beast Boy huddled on the floor in a little ball. Cain walked over and began to kick Beast Boy in the gut again and again and again and- well you get the picture. Beast Boy started to cough up dark red blood. This seemed to do nothing but make Cain madder. Beast Boy always wondered why? It wasn't Beast Boy's fault. It was Cain's. But it couldn't be Cain's fault. Nothing was EVER Cain's fault. It was ALWAYS Beast Boy's fault. At least that was what Cain told him. _

_Cain reached down and picked Beast Boy up easily and slammed him into the wall above his bed. He fell to the bed, moaning in pain. Beast Boy felt Cain get on top of him. Cain ripped Beast Boy's shirt off and started to rub Beast Boy up and down. _

"_No Cain please stop," begged Beast Boy. He was now crying. He knew what was to come. It always came. Cain roughly forced his lips onto Beast Boys' and bit down demanding entrance. Beast Boy gave it to him. Cain's hands wandered as he kissed Beast Boy. Beast Boy gasped as Cain's hand found its way onto Beast Boys' organ. Beast Boy tried to push Cain off, but Cain was stronger. Soon Beast Boy just tuned out the world. It was the best thing to do. Just pretend nothing is happening. Beast Boy would always tell himself, "Cain isn't kissing me! Cain isn't beating me! Cain isn't touching me! Cain isn't entering me! And his manhood isn't ripping me and tearing me to shreds."_

_But it was. Even though Beast Boy closed his mind to the world these things were happening. And, just as Cain climaxed the police came rushing in and removed Cain and Beast Boy. Cain went to jail. And Beast Boy went to an orphanage. Later he would be shipped out to some lab in Russia, where he was experimented on and eventually gained his morphing powers. _

_End Flashback_

Beast Boy thought Cain was out of his life forever, but Beast Boy was dead wrong. Beast Boy's fear had officially taken over. Raven? Raven who? His mind was playing tricks on him as he ran. He ran to get away from the one thing that haunted his life, even to this very day.

Rounding a corner he spotted her. The girl that made Garfield weak. His Achilles' heal. The Teen Titan they call Raven. Alone, completely venerable, and now, all his. Cain smiled evilly as he stealthily snuck up behind the young teen.

Beast Boy was sorry but he couldn't face Cain. He turned a corner and walked right into a large body. A metal body. _Oh no. not him. Just what I need right now! _Slade. Beast Boy had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he walked right into Slade. Literally. How could he be SO stupid!

"Ah Beast Boy just the changeling I wanted to run into," said Slade smoothly. He reached down and grabbed Beast Boy's shoulders and flung Beast Boy into a nearby tree. Beast Boy struggled to get up so he could face Slade like a man. But, before he could even transform he was shot by some dark green ray and was, once again, blasted back into a tree. Beast Boy groaned before he went to transform. But nothing happened.

"My powers!?" Beast Boy whispered in shock.

"Are gone," stated Slade cruelly. "Now you have to fight your old...'friend' as a human. But, don't worry Garfield your powers will return…in 5 days. And by then you and Raven shall be gone. There is no way you can save her Garfield. You are worthless. And _things _that are worthless can't do anything. Well good luck with Cain Garfield."

"DON'T…CALL…ME…THAT!" Beast Boy screamed in pure rage. But, before Beast Boy could attempt an attack on Slade he vanished. _Damn it! _

Once again Beast Boy was running. But, this time he was running toward the love of his life. After thinking Beast Boy had realized something. Something that changed his attitude. Cain was WRONG! It was NEVER Beast Boy's fault. It was CAINS'. All along it was Cain's fault that Beast Boy was rapped. Cain's fault that Beast Boy was beaten. And it would soon be Cain's fault that Raven was hurt. Well, not if Beast Boy had anything to do with it. He was NOT going to let what happened to him happen to Raven. He couldn't. He WOULDN'T! Beast Boy kept running. He had finally gained the most important things that he would ever gain. He finally learned an important lesson.

One, Beast Boy gained acceptance. He accepted what had happened to him, and he wouldn't let it rule his life. It had done way too much of that already. But, now it was time to end it. Nothing mattered anymore. Just Raven. However, the thing Beast Boy gained that was the most important was resolution. Resolution was the thing that was going to save Raven and himself. He learned along time ago from his mother this lesson.

_Flashback_

"_Garfield, if there is one thing that I have learned from exploring and trying to reach my dreams, it is resolution. If resolve to do something, whether it be growing up, falling in love, or flying, it WILL happen. That is the beauty of it. No matter what dreams you may have, if you resolve to make them come true then they will. Always remember that Garfield. Because, if you do, you'll soar."_

_End Flashback_

Beast Boy always remembered what his mom had told him. And now her words of wisdom were to be put to the test. Beast Boy resolved to find Raven. Beast Boy resolved to fight Cain, and Beast Boy resolved to win NO MATTER WHAT it takes. With that Beast Boy rounded a corner to find his dark angel tied and bound. And Cain walking slowly towards her.

**P.S. ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVIL!!!!! Ok has Raven been hurt already? Will Beast Boy beat Cain? What did Beast Boy mean by doing whatever it takes to win? Is our Beast Boy heading down an evil path of no return? Well to find out you need to REVIEW and tune in next time for chappie 7 of Stronger Than I Look!!!!!**


	7. Raven's Realization

**Title: Stronger Than I Look**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**A/N: Flamers and critics WELCOME!!!!!**

**WARNING: Rated M!!!!!**

**Chapter 7 Raven's Realization:**

**WITH THE OTHER TITANS:**

"Robin calling Raven. Robin calling Raven," Robin said for the umpteenth time that night.

At 8 pm sharp all the Titans met at the designated meeting area. Well all the Titans except Raven, and Beast Boy of course.

Cyborg and Star were standing off to one side looking nervously at Robin.

"Did you find them?" Cy asked after a few moments.

"NO! And now we have TWO Titans missing. This is just GREAT!" Robin said sarcastically. Starfire moved over to Robin and out a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry. We shall find Beast Boy and Raven." Star said in a knowing sort of way.

"Yeah," said Cy. "How much trouble could they possibly get into?"

**BACK WITH BEAST BOY, RAVEN, AND CAIN. **

**Raven's POV:**

Oh my God this guy. Cain, he called himself. How does Beast Boy know him? I watched as Beast Boy had came flying out of the woods before Cain grabbed me. I watched as Beast Boy, in a scared way, fought with Cain. It was weird. Beast Boy fought as if his life was at stake and I guess in reality it was.

This Cain guy he… he scared me. ME! Of all people. He made me sick just looking at me. He said I was his 'prey' and that my 'prince' would never come for me. Without my powers I couldn't fight him. My powers damn it. I still can't figure out what happened.

SMASH

I looked up to see Beast Boy lying on the ground in a heap. Come on Beast Boy get up. You can do it. As Cain drew closer my chest started to tighten and I started having trouble breathing. What is this feeling?

Just then Beast Boy looked up from the ground. His eyes met mine. I have never seen such eyes. They had so many emotions in them. Fear, courage, pain, hurt, resolution, hate, and… love.

Love! That was it. That was the emotion I kept feeling from Beast Boy. That was it and as he looked me in the eye I saw it. Strength. Strength for me. He was fighting for me. He might die for me. Tears filled my eyes for the first time in… forever.

"COME ON BEAST BOY GET UP! YOU CAN TAKE THIS GUY!" I screamed.

All of a sudden as Beast Boy got up I realized something else. I finally knew why my powers were gone. It was because one major emotion was messing with all my other emotions. I loved Beast Boy. That was it. Love was causing me all this trouble and because of that my powers shut off. I had too many emotions on overload. So now I knew why my powers were wonky. All that I have to do now is find a way to fix them.

Beast Boy was fighting Cain furiously. Slamming him into the ground throwing him like a worthless little rag doll. Cain didn't look happy. I looked closer and as Beast Boy wasn't looking I saw Cain pull out something shiny. At first I thought it was a knife. But, I was wrong. Cain, had pulled out not a knife but a one set of brass knuckles and had them firmly in place on his hand, and before Beast Boy knew what hit (or better yet _tore_) him he was slashed in the side with the deadly instrument. I watched as Beast Boy faltered and fell backwards. Cain laughed a low laugh and slowly moved forward. Beast Boy was holding his side as blood was pouring freely from the wound.

Before Beast Boy could regain his composure he was mounted by Cain who I could see was pulling Beast Boy's hands away from his stomach. Cain held his hands in place above his head as he whispered something in Beast Boy's ear. I couldn't hear what he said but whatever it was caused Beast Boy to start crying silently. Beast Boy tried desperately to reach his injury to stop the blood from spilling out. Cain laughed and said something else I couldn't hear. He then did something that PISSED ME OFF! He reached down and slide his cold hard hands across the parts of Beast Boy's stomach that wasn't bleeding. He then leaned in and started to kiss Beast Boy. Beast Boy didn't look scared and, something else caught my attention. His eyes were glassed over. He looked like he was off in fairytale land. He had stopped crying but he wasn't smiling. So I knew he wasn't enjoying this torture. He looked like a small child that just found out his parents were dead… like shock but not quite. He just looked unaffected. Like nothing could phase him. like he was bored! That was it Beast Boy just looked bored. I looked away and searched my mind for an answer to why he was like this. But, I couldn't figure anything out. All of a sudden I heard a grunt. I gasped as I looked into the opening. Cain was… was… passed out! Beast Boy it seems had knocked Cain into a dying tree nearby. My Hero.

**REGULAR POV:**

"Raven are you ok?" Beast Boy asked as he ran over to the distraught demon.

"I'm-I'm fine Beast Boy thanks." Raven said. She fell the moment she was untied. 'So much for being _fine._' She went to stand up but collapsed again as her knees gave way.

"Hey take it easy Rae!" Beast Boy said as he caught her gracefully in his arms.

For once she didn't even bother to tell him that her name isn't Rae but, Raven. For once Raven let Beast Boy hold her. Help her. Something she never let _anyone_ do. Ever. For once Raven embraced Beast Boy. She wanted so desperately to tell him that she loved him. But, she feared, her powers wouldn't appreciate that much. She had to sort out her problems before telling him. It killed her because not only did he save her life multiple times now, risking his in the process, but he loved her back. Someone actually loved _her_. It was a new concept and in time she would have to get used to it.

And for once she felt warm. His touch warmed her. She never wanted him to let her go.

Beast Boy stared into Raven's amethyst eyes. They were beautiful. So perfect and deep. Her porcelain face looked more fragile and pale then ever. As though one quandary could break it into a million unfixable pieces. Her forehead was scrunched in what looked like deep thought. And possibly… worry? Her violet hair was slightly damp with sweat. He could tell that Raven had run from Cain. Maybe she even fought Cain? She was still badly wounded. She must have been so terrified. Not knowing who this guy was and why he was after her. And Cain was a very imposing figure.

Beast Boy's eyes wandered to Raven's lips. They were cut up… badly. They were also badly bruised and bleeding in one corner. 'What could have caused that?' Beast Boy wondered. 'Her lips weren't like that before.' He was worried but another emotion was slowly taking over. Lust. He wanted to kiss her hurt and woeful lips. He wanted to make her feel better. He leaned in for a kiss when…

"RAVEN! Did Cain kiss you?!" Beast Boy asked realization spreading over his childish features. He knew what the bruising was and meant. He just had to hear it from Raven.

She opened her tarnished lips slightly, wincing in pain, and before a truth could leave her lips she passed out in his arms.

"RAVEN!?" Beast Boy screamed. Then looking up he heard a sound that nearly made him pass out. Far off but, not so far off that it wasn't a threat, Beast Boy heard a low sound vocalized in the woods and over the mountains. Beast Boy had to get out of there. For the low noise was coming closer and the low noise was nothing other then the Alpha male wolf signaling… 'dinner.'

"Shit." Was all Beast Boy could say before picking Raven up and running for his life and his dark angels'.

**P.S. I KNOW I KNOW… "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?????" Please don't hurt me. I beg you. I hope this chappies answered a few of your questions, and if my grades stay up I may be able to update this soon!!!!! Oh and WHAT WAS CAIN SAYING TO BEAST BOY? WHAT WAS HE WHISPERING THAT MADE BEAST BOY CRY? READ TO FIND OUT OH AND PLEASE PRAY FOR ME!!!!!**

**-Hero out**


	8. A Blast From The Past

**Title: Stronger Than I Look**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: You know the drill… I say Gomen you say hooray. **

**So I am back… and I have no life anymore all my friends have deserted me, I hate the world, and my fic is, sadly, going to start reflecting that attitude. Actually no it's not because I wrote this little message like 2 months ago. I don't hate the world anymore. LOL… that's all that I can change. **

**I LOVE LIFE LOL… well kinda… school's still annoying lol. **

**Ok I'm done talking now. **

**OH AND I TURNED 18 ON JAN. 12, 2008!!!!!**

**So I hope you like this. Any questions? PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… but I do own the plot and Cain. **

_**Italics: creepy voice.**_

**Bold: With Cain**

**Underlined: flashbacks.**

**Chapter 8 A Little Place Called Hell:**

The wolves' howling had become more prominent as time went by. He had to get Raven to a safe place and quick. Luckily after 20 minutes of searching Beast Boy found an abandoned cave. It was small but dry. And it was a shelter. Safety… not luxury was a factor here.

**Beast Boy's POV:**

I placed Raven on the floor of the cave gently. The ground is rough so I take of my shirt and place it beneath Raven's head. Anything for her. I took a precious moment to stare at her. She was so beautiful. The moon poured onto her face making her shine. So pure… so sweet. I longed to touch it. But, I'm unworthy. Raven and I… well let's just say it's not meant to be. It can't be. I am dirty and she knows that. However, I may not be worthy but I'll protect her with my life.

I'll die for her.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"**I'LL KILL HER!!!!!**

**SHE THINKS SHE CAN TAKE GARFIELD AWAY FROM ME!? WELL SHE IS VERY WRONG! I'D RATHER HIM DIE THAN HAVE HER TOUCH HIM! I'LL KILL THEM BOTH… I have too," Cain was screaming… until that last bit. **

**It was true he **_**had**_** to kill them. The ritual needed a sacrifice. It needed two lovers. And it was no secret that Beast Boy and Raven loved each other. They would be perfect. He couldn't wait to 'hurt him' and then spill his beautiful blood all over the place. Hers was dirty. He didn't really want to touch it but he had to at one point. **

**His plan couldn't succeed without the sacrifice. Garfield was a causality. It hurt to know he had to dispose of him. But he'd have his fun first. **

**Oh yes tons and tons of fun. **

"**Master Cain are you alright?" Slade asked quietly. **

**Cain looked at him with bloodthirsty and lust-filled eyes. **

"**Oh yes Deathstroke. I'm just fine," with that Cain walked into the woods.**

**He was ready to hunt. **

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"Mmmm…" Raven groaned. My ears shot up and I looked at her.

She was wincing and trying to sit up. I ran to her before she could get very far.

"No… Rae don't you'll only hurt yourself more. Just rest ok?" I asked while guiding her back to the ground.

She nodded but still looked a little out of it.

"Beast Boy?" Raven whispered.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"When are we going home?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. I really had no idea when we would be able to get home. I mean we're stuck in the middle of a forest/mountain and we have no form of communication. I can't leave her here to look for help with Cain out there and all. Slade's working against us as well. And Raven is too injured to move much.

Maybe… never?

"Uhm… I'm not sure Raven. But, I'll try my hardest to get you somewhere safe really soon," I said to her while brushing a stray hair out of her face.

She smiled.

"Ok… I trust you," with that her eyes closed and she slipped back into sleep.

I sighed.

I know you do… question is:

Do I trust myself?

Well… we'll find out soon enough.

The wolves were howling again as I went to keep watch.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

I awoke to soft footsteps moving through the woods. From what I could tell they were coming near me.

"Beast Boy?" I jumped five freakin' feet in the air.

Turning I saw Raven staring at me in confusion.

"Rae… what are you doing up? You're not well. Go lay back do-" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my heart. What was wrong with me? I grabbed Raven's hand.

It was shaking.

Then I remembered the footsteps. I went to walk forwards, still holding her hand, when-

"Don't… move," commanded a deathly quiet voice from within the shadows.

**RAVEN'S POV:**

We froze… well rather _I_ froze. Beast Boy just held my hand tighter.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy commanded firmly… like the super Hero he really was.

"Your worst nightmare," whispered the unseen figure.

Silence then...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Beast Boy just started cracking up. I mean really cracking up. He was laughing so hard that he was having trouble breathing.

"You think this is funny kid?" The creep asked.

BB took a few deep breaths to calm himself before answering.

"Yeah I do. Forgive me it's just… how can I possibly be scared of something I can't even see. For all we know you could be some punk ass kid trying to act tough. Come on tough guy show yourself," Beast Boy shouted.

His voice echoed throughout the woods.

"Ok I will," and with that the guy stepped out of the shadows.

This wasn't some punk-ass kid.

This guy stood 6' 4". He had on a pair of black leather pants that looked to tight for a straight guy. He also had on a blood red muscle shirt and a black leather jacket over that. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

In his left hand was a…

"Hey nice machete," Beast Boy said a hint of excitement in his tone. I could read his emotions… he was ready for a fight.

"Beast Boy I want to see if you're really as good as the others say," he said mysteriously as he moved near Beast Boy.

"First… what's your name?" Beast Boy asked moving forwards in front of Raven.

The man seemed to think about this for a second. Then he smiled, revealing fanged teeth. (A/N: He is NOT a vampire!!!!!)

"I'm known as the Silencer," he said while stopping and standing straight up at his full length.

Beast Boy didn't even flinch.

But I did…

I knew this guy… he was infamous for evading the Teen Titans and brutally torturing his victims… as well as… violating them. I shuddered at the thought.

We had to get out of here. It was imperative.

"Beast Boy… let's go this guy means business," I pleaded with him. Yes, even I, the great and dark Raven Roth of Azarath was scared shitless of this creep.

"Why? We shouldn't stand down Rae. This guy has been messing with us for months and we finally have a chance to bring him to justice," Beast Boy said.

I froze… he sounded like Robin. And do you know what the scary part was?

He was right.

"Ok let's do it," I said.

"No," said Silencer.

"I want to fight him myself. You see I have a message to deliver," he moved closer.

"Fine if that's what you want. Then so be it," Beast Boy growled.

Then the machete was swung at Beast Boy. It missed.

It missed again and again and again and again and again and…

It finally hit its mark. Now Beast Boy was standing 4 feet from the Silencer with a bleeding shoulder.

He walked closer to Beast Boy and grabbed his upper arm. It seemed that he was in a lot of pain. His eyes were scrunched up and it looked as though agony wasn't a harsh enough word.

"So you said you had a- a message to deliver?" Beast Boy asked while the Silencer still held his arm.

"Yeah I do. It's a message from your old friend: Nicholas Galtry," Silencer said casually.

Beast Boy froze. He looked absolutely terrified. I had never seen him scared like this.

"You're a liar. He's dead. You know how I know he's dead?" I asked grabbing the front of his jacket.

His grin faltered but he nodded.

"Because I killed him," I whispered.

The guys eyes grew enraged and the machete came flying…

Straight towards my heart.

"BEAST BOY!"

**P.S. Wow… I have been gone a REALLY long time. I am so sorry. I was just working out the kinks in my story. I didn't want it to have any holes. I should be updating this more often now that I've fixed it. **

**Nicholas Galtry… look him up on Google. **

**He has a connection to Cain and Beast Boy… think of this as your homework!!!!!**

**Ok so please let me know what you think.**

**THANK YOU!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	9. The New Beast Boy

**Title: Stronger Than I Look**

**Author: MyHeroRaven DUH!!!!!**

**Rating: M… for well you know, rape, murder, violence, gore, swearing, and soon to be sex.**

**Summary: It is Beast Boy's Birthday and nobody remembers. Enraged Beast Boy leaves the Titans (not for good tho that would be bad!) but a mysterious figure is out for revenge from Beast Boy's past. Eventually BB and Raven end up the woods alone fighting for survival. See how love and bravery exist and how strong Beast Boy really is!**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SLASH IN THIS CHAPTER AND A FEW MORE! THERE WILL BE BOY/BOY LEMONS I'LL LABEL THEM THOUGH SO YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE BUT THIS IS NOT A PERMANENT PAIRING LIKE I'VE SAID BEFORE THIS IS BBXRAE AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT!!!!!**

**A/N: Yes I've Been Gone. But I'm Back & I'm Not Going Anywhere. Enjoy Bitches. **

**:I**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Dedication: THIS story is dedicated to everyone who has ever felt insignificant or worthless, weak. This shows how even the most unlikely person (or beast) can save the day and be a HERO!!!!!**

**Chapter 9: The New {Beast} Boy**

Beast Boy always seems to amaze me, and today was no different. It seemed that I was falling for him… maybe even in _love_ with him. It was scary. I couldn't show emotion; for it was too dangerous. However, what's more dangerous is what happened that day. I couldn't believe that he would surprise me… and in the cruel kind of way. _That_ kind of cruelness outdid Gotham's nastiest criminals, and, _disgustingly, _the infamous Joker.

**WITH THE SILENCER**

Beast Boy moved quickly… as fast as he could and his fingers gripped the end of the machete before it impaled itself into Raven's heart. He wouldn't let her die like that… it was a horrible way to go. Beast Boy moved to see his opponent but when he looked around he couldn't find him. This wasn't good.

"Raven, where is he?" Beast Boy asked a wary tone etched into his voice.

"I don't know. I mean I can't sense him," Raven said while focusing on her energy and the energy of Beast Boy and the Silencer. All of a sudden a dart was sticking out of Raven's arm and she felt woozy. But the dart didn't seem to affect her so she kept looking alert, trying to find The Silencer. **(1)**

Beast Boy heard the twig snap in two… but not before it was too late. A grunt escaped his lips as he felt something stick into his arm and a small amount of pressure being applied. As he turned to look he saw a large needle sticking out of his skin, the stopper down, and the last remnants of a black thick liquid going into his skin. This couldn't be good. Fuck! It's never good when the enemy injects a viscose liquid into your body. The Silencer had vanished again. Beast Boy had no idea what was just injected into him. However, Beast Boy didn't have much time to ponder this as the mysterious liquid started to take affect.

A coldness swept through his body. Hardening him, hurting him. Beast Boy had never felt anything like this before. It was like- like darkness. That's the only way to describe how he was feeling, and his memory was going. It was like he was forgetting huge chunks out of his life after Cain. Cain… this was all Cain's doing.

Beast Boy let out a blood curdling scream as icy pain engulfed him. He couldn't breathe… it was like he was drowning beneath ice and he couldn't find an opening. He couldn't save himself.

_Images were flashing though his mind, of a darker time. Even before Cain. There were cold dark eyes, angry, furious at this little kid for doing nothing more than spilling his glass of milk. A child being beaten over his room not being clean. A little boy screaming for someone to love him. _

_But no one ever did. _

_And that's when the blood would flow, someone dead on the floor. _

_He deserved it… he was bad._

Beast Boy felt his nails growing, eyes turning into slits no longer green but black, he became a little taller, a little more toned but still smaller than average. Then the pain stopped.

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" Raven asked hesitantly as she watched her teammate just standing there, frozen and unmoving with his back to her.

"Beast Boy's not here anymore, hehe, he's dead little girl," a cold voice ripped through the air. But it didn't sound like Beast Boy's. This voice was cruel and uncaring. Seemingly masochistic.

**RAVEN'S POV**

"Beast Boy… what's wrong?" I wasn't stupid. I knew something was wrong and it had to do with that syringe, but I still didn't know _exactly_ what was wrong. It was unnerving.

"Naïve as ever, aren't you girl?" that same voice ripped through me. Something changed within him, something was altered; maybe it was permanent. I started to move towards him, my hand reaching out to touch his rigid shoulder.

Before I knew what happened he was standing behind me, pressed into my back, I shivered. He had the wrist that was just reaching out for him tightly gripped in his right hand. He leaned in left hand coming up over my head to gently put a strand of hair in front of my eyes behind my ear. As he got closer his lips brushed my ear and he whispered dangerously,

"Trust me, just forget about Beast Boy. If you don't it'll be like playing with fire while dousing yourself in gasoline," and with that I was alone. Standing in the middle of the woods, his last words echoing in my head. **(2)**

**XXX With Cain XXX**

Footsteps moved quickly with resolution towards Cain. He already knew who it was and he was very excited about the turn of events that had graced his plan. Yes, it was all falling into place.

"My… lord?" the Silencer queried as he stopped in front of the large glass table. Cain was sitting at a large glass chair with a high back. There were no arm rests and his hands were rested neatly in his lap, his eyes blank. A glass of red wine sat untouched in front of him as well as a beautiful silver encrusted dagger. [All the better for stabbing you with]

"Yes?" the voice was quiet compared to most, reserved. Deadly.

"It is done."

"Excellent, and the girl?"

"She will have no recollection of the events."

A wickedly dirty smirk spread across Cain's face.

"Perfect."

**::WITH RAVEN::**

I found myself wandering around a forest of some kind. How on earth did I even get here? I don't remember a forest being anywhere near Jump City.

Where the hell am I? This doesn't make sense?

Where are the other Titan's? Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bea… Beast Boy!

I was slowly remembering everything. He was taken by the Silencer, because the last thing I remember is the Silencer and now Beast Boy is missing.

Shit! I have to,

Ohhhh… why do I feel so sick. I bent over clutching my stomach as an intense pain flooded my senses. I lay on the forest floor withering in agony.

Looking up I saw them, my friends: a sight for sore eyes.

_Hey guys, where the hell have you been?_

"Raven?! RAVEN ARE YOU OK?!" boy wonder, he looks worried.

"Come on girl? Are you ok? Stay with me, Rob we have to get her too the tower." Cy, where've you been?

"Move her but be careful, come on Raven you can do it!" he looks shook up, come on fearless leader hold it together.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Star looks disturbed.

_**Darkness**_

**WITH BEAST BOY**

I moved with a mysterious grace towards my destination. Whatever happened next wasn't going to be good. this darkness will consume me, I don't think I'll know myself when this is over.

"Ah, Gabriel there you are," a sickly sweet voice said from the end of the glass table.

"My name is Garfield, why do you call me Gabriel?" I asked. His eyes were smoldering.

"Because Gabriel is the left hand of God, pure and evil all rolled into one, he is the fallen angel, _you_ are the fallen angel, my angel," he finished taking a sip of the dark liquid in the glass.

I jumped up on the glass table and sauntered towards him, as I reached his chair I stared down and then I swung my long legs around his chair straddling him.

"I'd rather be your dirty little devil, I am no angel," I smirked sexily while running my thin fingers through his dark tresses. He seemed to move into my touch.

"As far as I'm concerned you can be anything you want," and with that he drew me into a searing kiss. It blew my mind.

I knew at that moment that this would definitely wouldn't end well and I'd probably go to hell for the stuff I was about to do.

But I'd be damned if I didn't have fun getting there.

**P.S. DON'T KILL ME THIS ISN'T SLASH!!!!! THERE IS JUST SOME THIS IS BEAST BOY/RAVEN ALL THE WAY! I JUST NEED BEAST BOY TO BE A JERK SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!!!!!**

**(1) THIS IS WHY RAVEN CAN'T REMEMBER. IT'S A SEREUM THAT ERASED HER MEMORY OF BEAST BOY TURNING BAD, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY NEXT CHAPTER**

**(2) HE IS TURNING EVIL! BUT THERE'S A TWIST AND YOU WON'T FIND OUT TILL LATER!**

**I REPEAT THIS IS BB/RAE! **

**DON'T DOUBT ME!**

**I DON'T CARE IF YOU FLAME ME FOR THE SLASH BUT I'M WRITING THIS STORY MY WAY, REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU THINK. I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON!!!!!**

**My{Her}oRaven**


	10. Don't You Get It? I'm Evil Now!

**Title: Stronger Than I Look**

**Author: MyHeroRaven DUH!**

**Rating: M… for well you know, rape, murder, violence, gore, swearing, and soon to be sex.**

**Summary: It is Beast Boy's Birthday and nobody remembers. Enraged Beast Boy leaves the Titans (not for good though that would be bad!) but a mysterious figure is out for revenge from Beast Boy's past. Eventually BB and Raven end up the woods alone fighting for survival. See how love and bravery exist and how strong Beast Boy really is!**

**OK AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY I WANTED BEAST BOY TO BE FOURTEEN... WELL SCREW THAT. YOU SEE THE REASON FOR THIS IS THAT BACK IN CHAPTER FIVE I STATED THAT CAIN WAS A TEENAGER WHEN HE MET BEAST BOY. I'M LIKE TO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW. CAIN WAS 19 WHEN HE MET BEAST BOY. AND BEAST BOY WAS 10. Because then that gives him like four years with Cain, one with Galtry, one year with Mento, and then he's 16-17 when he comes to the Titans. This story takes place after the last season so he would be older so he's 17 now, and that means that Cain is 25. Cyborg is 19. Robin and Starfire are 18 and Raven is 16. Just so you know this confused the freak out of me. But I'm sticking with these ages. **

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SLASH IN THIS CHAPTER AND A FEW MORE! THERE WILL BE BOY/BOY LEMONS I'LL LABEL THEM THOUGH SO YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE BUT THIS IS NOT A PERMANENT PAIRING LIKE I'VE SAID BEFORE THIS IS BBXRAE AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT! I've already written the last chapter and the outline and I'm not changing it!**

_**Italics: thoughts.**_

**A/N: Yes I've Been Gone. But I'm Back & I'm Not Going Anywhere. Enjoy Bitches.**

**:I**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Dedication: THIS story is dedicated to everyone who has ever felt insignificant or worthless, weak. This shows how even the most unlikely person (or beast) can save the day and be a HERO!**

**Chapter 10: Don't You Get It? I'm Evil Now!**

I still couldn't believe that Beast Boy, _my_ Beast Boy would sink that low. All because of a stupid needle, a stupid needle and an evil creature that just wouldn't let him go. Why would he turn that harsh, and why did he have to become a murderer. This changed things: because Beast Boy was killing in cold-blood we had to take him down, _I_ would have to take him down. Because I'm a Titan, a Hero, something that Beast Boy could no longer comprehend. Something that he could no longer _be. _Just death and destruction from my angel.

**XXX**

I awoke with this sinking feeling consuming my very being. Something was off, something wasn't right. Why was I laying in scratchy white sheets compared to my normal dark silk and velvet sheets? This was weird. I don't understand. Would I ever understand, could one understand things that would change their world?

Then it all hit me, hard.

What happened: Beast Boy's birthday, we all forgot and tried to throw one together half-assed. He didn't understand. _We _didn't understand him. It was how things all went down. The fight with Slade, Robin's anger and Beast Boy running away. I followed, and we were attacked by the wolves, and then Cain. Oh Gods Cain. He was sick. He was a murderer, a rapist, a vile piece of filth. The times in the cave, the pains, my powers not working, and then The Silencer. He took Beast Boy away, after I truly confessed to myself that I loved him.

_Beast Boy's gone,_ the thought echoed in my mind. He couldn't be gone. _I _couldn't lose him. He _couldn't _be gone. For, if he was gone, so was I.

"Raven are you ok?" It was Robin's voice, and then it all went black again.

**With Beast Boy**

It's almost time. The prophecy will come to pass.

Dark emerald eyes narrowed in aggressive cruelty.

**With The Titans**

"NO!" Raven screamed flinging herself up from her sleeping position. Looking around she realized that she was in the medical bay of Titans Tower. At least she was out of the forest. A sick pain swept into her gut.

_Beast Boy._

The bay doors swished open and in flew the team. Raven was showered with many questions such as: how are you? What happened? What's going on? But nothing hit Raven harder than Robin's stern question: where's Beast Boy?

"The Silencer took him," Raven monotoned easily.

"What? Raven you better start from the beginning," Robin said pulling up a chair next to her bed. Cyborg was leaning against the door, his frame looked rigid, and well this _was_ his best friend that was missing after all. Star was hovering on the other side of Raven.

Raven began to emotionlessly tell her tale. From Slade to the wolves to Cain, she watched as Robin's fists clenched upon hearing about the rape and molestation of Beast Boy at such a young age. We all knew how Robin could get especially at the mention of children. It was something to do with their innocence. Cyborg looked like he was going to be sick and Starfire looked confused. But Robin would probably explain later. She continued the story, leaving out her feelings of course, and when she was done Robin just stared.

"Well there's only one thing to do, we have to get him back. Beast Boy is vital to the team and more importantly he's our friend."

"I-"

Saved by the bell.

"Titan's Go!"

**Downtown Jump City**

Gun shots rang through out the city, luckily, as far as the Titans could tell, no one had been hit. Cyborg and Raven worked on getting the civilians out of the area. They were by the home of the largest bank in Jump City: Regal Banking. It had the wealthiest amounts of money; the rich would store their fortunes here.

The sun was bright and in the Titan's eyes. A second later however, a shadow covered them. Looking up and shielding his eyes Robin saw a well put together man, he had an air of impatience he heard a gasp behind him. He turned and looked at Raven, she was glaring at the figure with the utmost loathing.

_Ahhh… this must be Cain _Boy Wonder thought_. _

_Well this works out well, we just need to defeat him and then we can rescue Beast Boy._

"Ahhh the Teen Titans! More like Tiny Tots, you losers think you can take me on? You have to be snorting something, then again… Boy Blunder you probably are, especially since all those drugs went missing back in the drug busts you did with the **Bat**." This man was sneering and his eyes were cold.

Robin's eyes narrowed in anger, _who the hell does this punk think he is!_

"Titan's GO!" Cyborg was already firing his sonic cannon up before the 'go' part, he didn't like this guy and it looked as though this was the infamous Cain. He fell right into their hands robbing a goddamn bank!

Starfire was moving quicker than usual, for, she would find her friend and she would take this villain down, WAY DOWN! Vicious bolts of unbridled power aimed at her desired hates. This wasn't fair. She knew that much. Whatever had truly happened to Beast Boy had to have been severe considering the grim look on her friend's faces. Starfire continued to fight until she heard a loud shout. She turned to see Robin in agony.

Blood was dripping from his side and Cain stood back a few feet, a vicious smirk plastered onto his devilishly handsome face. Robin pulled out his bow staff and raised it attempting to bring it down onto Cain's skull. But it was stopped.

The smoke and dust cleared and there stood a boy, no a man. With dark almost green hair, black and emerald eyes and a build to die for. Little did she know that statement would soon be coming true. Upon looking closer she realized it was Beast Boy. Her long time friends and teammate. He stood there dressed in loose black cargos and a dark red long sleeve shirt. If it hadn't been for the green skin she would never have guessed that it was him. He held Robin's bow staff in his hands while standing side by side with Cain. The man that supposedly caused him such harm. Star heard a gasp and looked to her left.

It was Raven.

She looked absolutely perturbed. Hurt and betrayal crossed through her eyes. But the strongest emotion was confusion. Period.

"Beast Boy, come on let's kick these loser's ass!" Cyborg said a smile on his face as he moved closer to his best bud. Beast Boy looked plain mean, once laughing eyes transformed into dark slits. He looked at Cy as if he were filth.

"Why the hell would I want to hurt my lover?" Beast Boy asked cruelly.

Beast Boy leaned over smirking wickedly and grabbed Cain by the hair. He dragged their bodies together and his lips claimed Cain's. Beast Boy slipped his tongue into Cain's mouth and played with him before biting his lip and pulling away.

"I'm going to kill you all," Beast Boy whispered chuckling darkly.

"Beast Boy why? Why do you want to hurt us? We're your friends and family? Beast Boy we love you," Raven said in a quivering voice. _I love you. _She made a move to walk forward and touch him but Beast Boy let out a feral growl and jumped away with Cain.

"Love, yea of course my dear," Beast Boy scoffed. Cain was growing tired of this so he reached into his pocket and grabbed a grenade.

"Well as much fun as this has been we really must take our leave. Things to steal, people to kill you know the drill," with that Cain pulled the pin and tossed the grenade towards Robin before vanishing seemingly into thin air.

**BOOM!**

**P.S. well that is the end of chapter 10.**

**I know I've been gone forever but I'm going to try and update more frequently from here on out. **

**This is dedicated to my good friend Tech-Man who's going through a tough time right now. **

**Any questions comments and concerns just PM me **

**Have a great day!**

**-MyHeroRaven-**


End file.
